


Спички

by WXD



Series: Северная сторона заката [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для М. и М. </p><p>Спустя четыре месяца после финальной сцены "Северной стороны заката".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Спички

**Author's Note:**

> Для М. и М. 
> 
> Спустя четыре месяца после финальной сцены "Северной стороны заката".

_Главным недостатком первых спичек было то,  
что они иногда взрывались прямо в руках._

 

Во дворе Фишер первым делом бросился к машине. Он оставлял ключи дома и теперь с удовольствием отметил, что Белов, кажется, тачку помыл — краска и стекла блестели как новые. Рассматривая «Альмеру» со всех сторон, он вдруг ясно осознал, что соскучился — без всяких «но», по-настоящему. По знакомому двору, по своей машине, по съемной хате, к которой привык настолько, что уже почти считал своей, и по… по Белову тоже. Соскучился. Очень.  
Раньше, когда он уезжал к матери или куда-то еще, такого чувства не было — он не тосковал по бабушке, по квартире, по оставшимся дома людям и вещам и теперь хорошо улавливал разницу. Она была такой явной и четкой, что даже немного пугала.  
Да, он отлично провел время — мать на удивление никуда не спешила, всего один раз уехала на два дня, но предупредила заранее: «Рабочий момент». Тормошила его, таскала по гостям, то и дело просила сыграть, хотя раньше вообще не интересовалась его музыкальными достижениями. А когда бывала в плохом настроении, то непонятно усмехалась и говорила: «Я теперь не отличу портаменто от стаккато, и ты не поверишь, насколько от этого счастлива». Фишер, конечно, знал, что это из-за отца и не развивал тему — табу. Теперь все было иначе — мягче, проще, уверенней. Может, потому что он сам повзрослел, может оттого, что она действительно была счастлива. В любом случае, поездка удалась.  
Даже получилось пересечься с Антоном — на один вечер, но все-таки.  
Вообще-то, Фишер должен был вернуться днем позже, но у матери наметилась какая-то командировка, а он и так побывал везде, куда собирался, так что, поддавшись порыву, за час собрал вещи и поменял билет. Уже в поезде мысли вертелись не вокруг московских впечатлений, а неслись домой, и от всего этого — от каникул, лета, скорого возвращения — почти кружилась голова.  
Он думал про Белова. Это не были какие-то конкретные размышления, так, разные расслабленные обрывки — про то, что накануне отъезда он купил, наконец, новую кровать, но Фишер был так занят предстоящей дорогой, что не успел над этим позубоскалить толком. Про то, что вчера сбросил два его звонка и сам не перезвонил, сначала забыл, а потом решил, что вместо звонка будет сюрприз с возвращением. Про предстоящий отпуск и еще по мелочи — и это было приятно. Фишер прислушивался к мерному перестуку колес и боялся спугнуть непривычное умиротворение, потому не заходил дальше таких вот безобидных мелочей.  
Все хорошо, говорил он себе. Все правда очень хорошо.  
И так оно и было, пока сонный поток пассажиров нес его на вокзальную площадь, пока таксист выискивал по пути любимую радиостанцию, пока он рассматривал пустой утренний двор.  
Было рано — начало девятого; покрутившись возле «Альмеры», Фишер глянул на окна Белова, нашел взглядом его «Мазду» и постарался отмахнуться от нелепой радости: дома. Отчетливая картинка никак не желала тускнеть — он представил себе, как позвонит в дверь, нет, сначала все-таки поднимется на третий, потом наберет его номер, если повезет, даже разбудит, заведет какой-нибудь разговор ни о чем, и пока будет болтать, спустится и тогда позвонит. Представил лицо Белова — как сквозь привычную невозмутимую маску проступит радость, и внутри сделалось слишком тепло. Слишком.  
Дурак-дураком, обругал себя Фишер, но избавиться от этих сиропных мыслей не удавалось.  
Замок на двери щелкнул, когда он вошел в подъезд. Звук был до дрожи знакомый и в груди против воли взметнулся целый сияющий фейерверк с разочарованием пополам — телефонный розыгрыш похерился. Фишер опустил сумку и выжидающе замер на площадке, но вместо Белова из-за двери показалась незнакомая женщина. Скрип петель вместе с чужим голосом прозвучал неестественно громко, и Фишер остолбенел, не сразу сообразив, что к чему. Он никогда не видел его сестру, но почему-то сразу понял — это не она. Женщина, улыбаясь, продолжала говорить, а потом заметила Фишера и отступила в сторону. Следом за ней, звеня ключами, из квартиры вышел Белов.  
Фишер одновременно смотрел на их лица и как будто наблюдал всю картинку со стороны — вот он замер напротив двери с идиотской сумкой у ног, вот тетка с любопытством его рассматривает, вот Белов скрипит своими извилинами с такой натугой, что даже рот раскрыл. Сцена была омерзительной помесью «Ревизора» и бразильских сериалов — безвкусная мусорная пародия.  
Взгляд в одну секунду выхватил все мелкие детали: бледное лицо без макияжа, след зубной пасты в уголке рта, собранные в хвост волосы, прямой, чуть длинноватый нос. Лет тридцать пять, может, меньше. И килограмм десять лишних.  
В руке Белова почему-то тоже была дорожная сумка — и сумка эта окончательно добила Фишера. Это выглядело так, словно он над ним по-настоящему издевался — передразнивал, почти карикатурно глумился. Фишер почувствовал, как пальцы сжались вокруг связки с ключами до пронзительной боли, а по лицу неудержимо растекается клоунская усмешка. И то, что он был не в силах остановить этот бессвязный бредовый поток гримас и мыслей, ранило особенно сильно.  
Фишер думал: ключ. Тот, длинный, от первой двери, — и пальцы еще крепче обхватили связку. Он тонкий, с зазубринами на конце. Подходящий. Если ударить как следует, то…  
— Привет, — заговорил Белов, и Фишер уловил в стерильной интонации волнение — едва заметное, но все же. Оторопь Белова доставляла мстительное удовольствие — так же, как и мысли о ключе. Фишер склонил голову, подчеркнуто улыбнувшись носатой бабе.  
— Здравствуйте.  
Та растерянно улыбнулась в ответ.  
Белов лязгнул дверью, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Фишер подхватил свою сумку — пора было уносить ноги. В самом деле пора. Казалось, ключ вот-вот начнет плавиться от жара вспотевшей ладони — сначала согнется, как пластилиновый, потом потечет. Белов открыл рот, но тут же закрыл, беспомощно покосившись на тетку. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Фишер услышал, как он торопливо врет:  
— Сосед, племянник сослуживца. Квартиру тут снимает.  
Дальше он уже не разобрал, но следом отчетливо донеслись шаги — кто-то его догонял. Внизу громыхнула подъездная дверь.  
Фишер очень жалел, что не может в одну секунду очутиться у себя на третьем, в квартире за плотно закрытой дверью. Убегать было совсем уж тупо.  
Белов догнал его на последнем пролете, пошел рядом, потом заступил дорогу, сообразив, что Фишер не думает останавливаться.  
— Я тебя завтра ждал, — выпалил он. — Чего не предупредил-то?  
Фишер никак не мог согнать с лица дурацкую ухмылку — мышцы не слушались, как после анестезии. Но голос звучал вполне уверенно. Хорошо звучал.  
— Неудобно как получилось, да? Ничего, ты ей там что-то уже наплел, нормально схавает. Ну, сосед. Ну… племянник.  
Белов недоверчиво смотрел на него.  
— Что?.. Ты о чем?  
Фишер попытался его обогнуть, но тот не пустил, уперев руку в перила.  
— Погоди. Что случилось-то?  
Улыбка, наверное, уже напоминала оскал, потому что удивление на лице Белова сменилось явным беспокойством.  
— Случилось? Разве что она как-то подозрительно на Горшка похожа. Который из «Короля и шута». Ты хорошо проверил, это точно баба?  
— Чего ты плетешь, какой горшок? Это Маринка, Оксанкина подруга. Приехала вчера поздно, а они на даче. Она не отсюда, из…  
— Из Бразилии, да. Где много диких обезьян.  
Фишер толкнул его плечом — терпения на это гонево больше не осталось.  
Белов не двинулся с места.  
— Да ты головой, что ли, ударился?  
Фишер подумал, что бить снизу вверх рискованно, тем более такую глыбу, как Белов, — самому можно навернуться. Пересчитать костями десять ступенек. Окончательно превратить все в помойный фарс. Но ключи — зазубренный ключ от первой двери, самый толстый и длинный, самый подходящий — все еще были в руке.  
Белов, похоже, почувствовал что-то — нахмурился, убрал руку с перил. Отступил — неохотно и медленно.  
Фишер тут же шагнул к площадке, напоследок толкнув его сумкой. Когда возился с замками, услышал за спиной:  
— Я через полчаса вернусь. Маринку к сестре отвезу и…  
Хлопнув дверью, Фишер отсек конец фразы.  
Сначала он на автомате передвигался по квартире — открыл балкон, окно на кухне, пару раз споткнулся об обувь, матюгнулся, нашел пепельницу и включил ноутбук. Фишер думал — ерунда. Херня какая. Ничего не тянуло, не болело, не дергало, словно все безумие осталось там, за дверью, в подъезде. Расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. Щелкнул кнопкой чайника. Ну вот же — все в порядке. Ничего не произошло. А потом вдруг разом — в одну секунду — в теле словно отказали все мышцы, и он тяжело осел на голый матрас.  
Спустя пять минут, Фишер с трудом добрался до ванной. Открыл кран, неуклюже согнулся над раковиной. Нос заложило, в горле жгло и саднило, словно он проглотил кактус. Зажмурившись, Фишер направил лицо прямо под ледяную струю и держал так, пока кожа не онемела намертво.  
Вдруг вспомнилось: «Вернусь через полчаса». А ведь вернется. Сколько уже прошло из того получаса — пятнадцать минут? Двадцать?  
С полотенцем на голове Фишер кое-как поплелся в комнату. Сейчас бы лечь, задраить окна, спрятаться под подушку и уснуть. Спрятаться и уснуть. Вместо этого он схватил первую попавшуюся футболку, распихал по карманам сигареты и телефон, и только на улице подумал, что телефон лучше было оставить дома.  
Утреннее солнце слепило, кожу на лице стянуло от холодной воды. Город проснулся, навстречу спешили люди и, к счастью, никто из них на него не смотрел. Фишер достал трубу, мельком глянул на экран — было всего лишь начало десятого, а казалось, будто полдня прошло, — и нажал «выключить».  
Все.  
Сквер неподалеку от дома, где раньше жил Антон, выглядел достаточно безлюдным. Фишер замедлил шаг. Нашел самую дальнюю скамейку, сбросил на траву пустые пивные банки и упаковки от чипсов, сел. Достал сигареты.  
К скверу почти вплотную подступала строительная площадка — котлованы, стрелы подъемных кранов, голоса рабочих, разносящиеся эхом по коробке недостроенного здания. Фишер откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза.  
Подумал почему-то об Антоне — Антона страшно не хватало. Прийти к нему, вытянуться на матрасе под бесконечную музыку и болтать обо всем, что в голову придет. Или молчать. Или смотреть фильмы. Антон улыбался, Антон всегда знал нужные слова. Антона не хватало здесь, а в Москве — мельком, бегом, проездом — это было не то.  
Фишер гонял и гонял бестолковые мысли по кругу, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о случившемся только что. Вспоминать себя недавнего было физически больно — словно скрести пальцами свежий порез. Собственные слова, ощущения, мысли немедленно отзывались тяжелым стыдом — таким, что внутри не умещался. Фишер прислушивался к тому, как полыхают щеки и уши, теперь уже не от холодной воды, и в груди все сжималось.  
Неважно, трахал ли Белов ту бабу, неважно обманывал его или нет — важно, что он, Фишер, совсем потерял связь с реальностью от одного только намека на возможную измену. Превратился в тупого клоуна, над которым только и стоило что потешаться. Слишком сильные эмоции, слишком безумные мысли, слишком — все слишком, и, как итог, полная утрата контроля. И что с этим делать, он совершенно не знал.  
Он, пожалуй, скатывался до состояния Белова — которое сам всегда презирал, от которого воротил нос. Паническая ревность — это было не про него. Над подобным полагалось смеяться. Смеяться.  
Фишер поспешно зажал рот обеими руками, потом закрыл ладонями все лицо — щеки горели, словно кожу натерли жестким полотенцем. Он долго сидел так, раскачиваясь, зажмурив глаза, заталкивая внутрь истерический хохот, пока мысли не стали отстраненными и неспешно-скользкими. Ползли настолько убого и нехотя, что их лень стало ловить.  
Спустя минут пятнадцать Фишер осторожно отнял ладони от лица. Во рту пересохло. Он повертел в пальцах лежавшую рядом зажигалку и тихо сказал.  
— Эй.  
Прислушался к собственному голосу, потом добавил:  
— Интересный опыт, да?  
Голос звучал нормально. Жить не хотелось. Вдруг откуда-то издалека выплыли Антоновы слова: «Какой смысл, если твоя жизнь все равно перестает быть твоей, и кто-то распоряжается в ней, как у себя в сортире?»  
Это воспоминание появилось внезапно, сгустилось из воздуха, как призрак, — оно вообще не имело отношения к делу. И было таким страшным, что Фишер вскочил, уронив зажигалку. Поспешно огляделся — не смотрит ли кто. К счастью, смотреть было некому.  
Глубоко вдохнув, он достал сигарету и закурил. Пальцы угрожающе подрагивали, но не так чтобы очень. Сойдет.  
Купив на ближайшей остановке воды, Фишер встал на обочине. Мимо неслись машины, липа над головой шуршала листьями, в глазах рябило от солнечных зайчиков и ярких красок. Куда теперь? Нет, не домой. К бабушке? Тоже нет. Фишер опять едва не рассмеялся — снова он слонялся по улицам, как еблан, не зная, куда податься. И дело было даже не в том, что податься действительно некуда, а в том, что никуда не хотелось.  
Внезапно липовую тень прорезала фиолетовая девятка — и притормозила так, что почти взвизгнули шины. Фишер даже не вздрогнул, хотя диски прошлись вплотную к бордюру. Правое окошко опустилось. За рулем сидела гладко причесанная брюнетка в темных очках. Помолчала, словно примеривалась, а потом спросила:  
— Вам куда?  
Фишер приподнял брови и машинально бросил:  
— Никуда.  
На самом деле он рассматривал краску — почти перламутровую, яркую, и готов был руку дать на отсечение, что в модельном ряду девяток такого цвета и в помине нет. Выглядело по-дурацки.  
Девушка пожала плечами.  
— Я думала, вы голосуете. Извините.  
Фишер зачем-то посмотрел на свои руки, на бутылку с водой. Вряд ли он выглядел, как человек, тормозящий попутку. Да и ничем подобным на улицах давно никто не занимался — проще и безопаснее было вызвать такси. Девушка продолжала смотреть на него сквозь очки. Фиолетовый перламутр сиял в россыпи солнечных зайчиков. Липовые ветки покачивались над головой.  
Фишер взялся за дверцу. Девушка сняла очки.  
Она так и не уточнила, куда ехать, — ни когда тронулась, ни после, поворачивая на очередном перекрестке. Фишер откинулся на спинку и смотрел перед собой. Пожалуй, утренний спектакль заслуживал такого вот идиотского финала — более чем. У нее на мобильном был слишком тихий звонок, и Фишер только на третий раз сообразил, что она постоянно сбрасывает вызов — почти не глядя. Телефон вибрировал и ездил по пластиковой панели, простая механическая мелодия почти не раздражала, но когда она в очередной раз нажала кнопку, одновременно притормаживая на красный, Фишер сказал:  
— Может, выключить?  
Девушка протянула ему телефон.  
— Выключи.  
Трубка вздрогнула, загудела, и на дисплее прерывисто замигало: «Сережа». Вырубать телефон, когда на другом конце так убивался невидимый Сережа, почему-то было совестно, и Фишер продолжал смотреть на экран, так ни на что и не решившись. Девушка, фыркнув, забрала у него мобильник и выключила сама, угодив на кнопку только с третьего раза. Забросила потемневший корпус куда-то на заднее сиденье.  
— Значит, Сережа, — зачем-то сказал Фишер.  
Девушка дернула плечом.  
— Без разницы. Это вообще по работе.  
Фишер кивнул. Подумал, сколько раз уже Белов набрал его номер, — а может, вообще не набирал. Может, вернул свою Марину обратно. Или трахал где-нибудь в машине. Или… Впрочем, теперь это было, как сказала его попутчица, «без разницы». И чушь полнейшая, если на то пошло.  
Он снова переключил внимание на девушку. Она заметно нервничала, и дело было даже не в недавней телефонной возне — слишком резко газовала, чересчур быстро переключала скорости. Нужно было спросить — или не нужно было спрашивать — и он спросил:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Оля, — ответила она. Не Ольга, не Олька, не какое-нибудь дурацкое «тебе зачем», просто Оля. Это было хорошо. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы озвучить привычное «Фишер», но в последний момент запнулся и вместо этого почему-то сказал:  
— Виктор.  
Она улыбнулась, глядя перед собой.  
В машине не было кондиционера, и горячий ветер, пахнущий асфальтом, выдернул из ее гладкого хвоста короткую прядь. Выходило так, что он второй раз за утро разглядывал незнакомую телку. На предплечье просматривались едва заметные светлые волоски. Нос с горбинкой. Ни одного кольца на пальцах. Двадцать три, ну, двадцать пять. Вспомнился телефонный Сережа — кто знает, может, кольцо сейчас валялось где-нибудь на заднем сиденье вместе с телефоном.  
Без разницы, напомнил себе Фишер. По работе.  
На самом деле это было просто приятно — ехать куда глаза глядят рядом с чужим человеком, который ничего о тебе не знает, понятия не имеет, что ты всего-то час назад выставил себя на такое посмешище, что вспомнить страшно. Она видит твое лицо, она говорит с тобой, она просто не знает, что над тобой нужно смеяться. Последнее слово Фишер мысленно подчеркнул. Дважды. И стоило об этом подумать, как он вдруг выпалил:  
— Я только что выставил себя долбоебом. Полнейшим.  
Оля медленно скосила взгляд, чуть нахмурилась. Фишер пояснил:  
— Не прямо сейчас, раньше. Утром. — И подумал: примерно вот так, наверное, люди ссутся, когда им страшно. Понимают, что все, край, пиздец, а сдержаться не могут. О, господи. Что ж я, блядь, делаю? Может, из машины выпрыгнуть?  
Деловитый Олин голос вернул его в чувство.  
— Как?  
— Что — как?  
— Выставил как.  
— А-а. Ну, считай, голым на велосипеде проехал. Через центр города.  
Оля хмыкнула.  
— Я-то думала. Считай, что ты ничего не знаешь о долбоебизме.  
Фишер невольно уставился на нее. Она свернула к обочине, притормозила. Посмотрела на него в ответ — и на этот раз взгляд как будто стал попроще. Теплее, что ли. Словно она вдруг перестала выполнять норматив и действительно заинтересовалась происходящим.Словно облачную тень прорезало солнце.  
Улица была пустынной, но Фишер на всякий случай указал на знак:  
— Тут парковка запрещена.  
Оля достала сигареты, легко махнула рукой.  
— Пять минут потерпят. — И добавила, выдыхая дым: — Никак не научусь курить за рулем. С телефоном нормально, а с сигаретой никак. Один раз так притормозила не в тему, сразу сзади долбанули, с тех пор пусть лучше будет парковка запрещена.  
— Штраф же. Нормально так — сотен пять за затяжку, — сказал Фишер и сам полез за сигаретами.  
Оля покрутила в пальцах зажигалку, спросила:  
— Ты вообще куда-нибудь спешишь? Может, пешком погуляем? Или посидим где-нибудь?  
Фишер в панике прикинул, что у него с деньгами. Мелочь какая-то в карманах, а карточку с собой не взял. Заезжать домой было никак нельзя. Оля словно угадала его колебания — смяла в пепельнице окурок, включила зажигание.  
— Поехали. Я тут рядом работаю, тазик на парковке брошу.  
Фишер почти рассмеялся — ее деловитый тон почему-то невероятно забавлял. И звучал скорее трогательно, чем резко, как будто пятилетняя мелочь изображает из себя взрослую.  
Оля посмотрела на него в зеркало и беззвучно передразнила.  
  
  
  
Отделаться от Оксанки удалось только после того, как Белов съел завтрак и выслушал очередную порцию привычной болтовни. Он ничего не имел против болтовни, а тем более против завтрака, но не в этот раз. Она вообще не хотела его отпускать — звала на дачу, предлагала устроить какие-то шашлыки, приглашала в союзники то Тимоху, то Маринку, и, если бы голова у Белова не была забита недавней сценой в подъезде, он бы, пожалуй, на нее сорвался. Поэтому, когда дело дошло до прощаний в прихожей, Белов готов был уже бегом нестись вниз по лестнице и нарушать все мыслимые скоростные режимы.  
Появление Фишера оказалось не просто внезапным — оглушающим. Но с этим было более-менее ясно, ну, случается, приехал раньше, а вот дальше начался какой-то совсем непонятный балаган. Поразмыслив по дороге, он все-таки решил, что дело в Маринке, хотя поверить в такое было почти невозможно. Ну, баба, подумаешь, Оксанкина подруга же, получилось так, он в затворники не подписывался. Что, и домой уже никого не приглашать? Но мысленно прокрутив всю сцену от начала до конца глазами Фишера, Белов вынужден был признать, что смотрелось оно действительно странно. Как минимум, двусмысленно.  
Утро. Фишер в отъезде. Левая баба с вещами на пороге. Подумав об этом, Белов едва не схватился за голову. Но все же — Фишер? Ревновал? Его? До хлопаний дверьми и злой истерики? Нереально.  
Он уже так врос в него, что не представлял кого-то другого в своей постели, и считал, что это самоочевидно, как снег зимой или дождь осенью. Что никакие, даже самые двусмысленные вещи не требуют специального объяснения. Даже если бы Фишер вдруг зашел и увидел Маринку на его кухне в одном полотенце и с сигаретой — даже в этом случае думать об измене было глупо.  
Тем более Фишер. Он просто был рядом, просто позволял себя любить и по-прежнему четко очерчивал границы — с этим ничего не изменилось, впрочем, Белов и не ждал. Фишер не стал бы его ревновать. Ревнуют, когда настолько боятся потерять кого-то, что одна мысль о другом человеке поблизости вызывает обвал — обиду, боль, страх, злость. А Фишер не боялся. Не настолько.  
Вспомнилось, как перед отъездом он не смешно пошутил: «Если будешь водить блядей, не забудь постель перестелить и ванную вымыть. С хлоркой». Что-то похожее.  
Фишер вообще часто шутил в таком тоне — мол, у нас свободные отношения, делай что хочешь, а главное, мне не мешай. Иногда Белов вообще не понимал, где у него шутки, а где всерьез, и жутко от этого раздражался.  
А теперь получалось, что…  
Дерево ты, Белов, мысленно обругал он себя. Все правильно, как он там говорил? Во-во, здравствуй, дерево. И прибавил скорости, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать звонить ему прямо из машины.  
Он совершенно по-дурацки спешил, как будто от спешки что-то зависело, руки потели, сигнализация никак не желала включаться. Две минуты, одна — вот сейчас он поднимется к Фишеру и заставит себя выслушать. Заставит нормально поговорить. Волнение смешивалось с радостью, радость тут же сменялась страхом, и дальше, дальше — растерянность, снова какая-то почти эйфория, неуверенность, страх.  
Остановившись перед его дверью на площадке третьего, Белов поднял руку к звонку, но в следующую секунду вдруг понял — Фишера в квартире нет. Он ни за что не сумел бы ответить, как понял и почему, но знал это с такой ясной уверенностью, будто видел пустую комнату сквозь стену.  
Рука опустилась. Разноголосица, наполнявшая голову, вдруг смолкла, и Белов осознал: он стоит здесь совсем один. Квартира пуста. Фишер час назад нос к носу столкнулся на его пороге с посторонней женщиной, которую Белов куда-то провожал. Как в сраном анекдоте — вернулся из командировки раньше.  
Захотелось пнуть равнодушную дверь.  
Дебил ты ебаный, бестолковый, вот ты кто, сказал он себе. Достал телефон и стал набирать его номер, хотя прекрасно понимал, что это бесполезно.  
  
  
  
Пока Оля парковалась на длинной офисной стоянке, Фишер порылся в карманах. В одном нашлось три сотни, в другом две, ну и сигареты с зажигалкой. На кофе в какой-нибудь мусорнице хватало.  
Увидев возвращающуюся Олю, он быстро затолкал все обратно в карман, но она оказалась вовсе не такой стеснительной — вернулась, помахивая ключами и пятисотенной купюрой. Сказала:  
— Слушай, я бомжара. Вот, нарыла, и все. — Она встала рядом с Фишером, опустив руки в карманы джинсов и покачиваясь на краю бордюра. Прищурилась на солнечные блики в ближайшей витрине и добавила: — Выскочила утром, как больная, хорошо еще ключи в сумке лежали.  
Фишер хмыкнул.  
— По работе.  
— Угу. А ты? За что ты себя сразу в долбоебы записал?  
Фишер тоже уставился в витрину. Это было очень странное знакомство и странный разговор, что-то из другой жизни — из жизни до Белова, когда он запросто сходился с разными людьми и так же легко расходился, сохраняя при этом нужную дистанцию. Он вспомнил шумные гулянки у Антона, пьянки на Лехиной даче — в последних классах школы и на первом курсе, где народ появлялся и исчезал, вспомнил разные клубные приключения и возню на бесконечный вписках. Получалось так, что он уже больше года не куролесил как следует, и вроде бы никто не запрещал, а все равно — само собой получалось.  
«Какой смысл, если твоя жизнь все равно перестает быть твоей, и кто-то распоряжается в ней, как у себя в сортире?»  
И тут же: а твоя жизнь — это рыгаловки у ебанатов с курса?  
Какая бы ни была, она моя. Моя.  
Фишер почти махнул рукой, чтобы прогнать эти настойчивые и совершенно ненужные сейчас мысли. И так было тошно. Быстро сказал:  
— Мне кажется, в долбоебы на ровном месте не попадают. Этому должна быть долгая и основательная подводка, зато потом раз — и уже там.  
Оля жестом его остановила.  
— Так, понятно. Пошли, вон через дорогу гастроном.  
Фишер засмеялся.  
— Гас-тро-ном?  
— Очень люблю это слово. Вообще люблю архаизмы.  
— Ну, это пока не то чтобы архаизм.  
— Ты всегда так много говоришь?  
— Ага. И еще цепляюсь к каждой букве. Лучше предупредить заранее.  
— Пошли!  
Они перебежали дорогу прямо на красный.  
В магазине Оля молча смотрела, как Фишер ходит вдоль винных стеллажей и с сомнением разглядывает этикетки. В конце концов, он не выдержал:  
— Ладно, сдаюсь. Ты вообще какое пьешь? Ну, там, белое-красное…  
— Синее.  
Фишер на секунду подвис, потом оба прыснули.  
— Хорошо, в этом я лучше разбираюсь.  
Обогнули соседний стеллаж, и Фишер одну за другой перебрал несколько коньячных бутылок. Оля махнула в сторону водки.  
— А может, лучше… Ну, то есть, понимаешь, вот чтобы с разбегу и прямо по панку. Можно в лес куда-нибудь поехать.  
Фишер посмотрел на нее. Ситуация нравилась ему все больше.  
— Слушай, гениально мыслишь. Сколько там? — Часы над кассой показывали половину одиннадцатого. — С утра — и сразу на все деньги. Да?  
— Именно. Представь — утро, среда, люди изнывают в офисах. А мы будем два ужратых маргинала.  
— Ах ты ж, господи. Очень похоже на рай.  
— Это и есть рай.  
На выходе в магазинном пакете лежала бутылка водки, сигареты, кола и две банки энергетика.  
— Один мой знакомый, — сообщил Фишер, — рассказывал, что когда начинал вечер с такого вот набора, на следующий день всегда просыпался хрен знает где и никогда не мог вспомнить, как он туда попал.  
— «К черту подробности, город какой»?  
— Почти так.  
— Тогда счастливого нам пути.  
  
  
  
Белов вспоминал, как оно вчера вышло с Маринкой. После обеда он в десятый раз проверял материалы по одному грабежу — чтобы все бумажки были на месте, а в этих бумажках стояли все подписи, даты, галочки и прочая муть. Толстая папка и так у них залежалась. Приятель из следственного отдела намекнул, что родня подозреваемого уже подсуетилась, и следак будет любым способом стараться схлопнуть дело. И Белов тянул — снова и снова опрашивал потерпевших, учитывая малейшую деталь, землю рыл, выискивая свидетелей, которых не было, старался подстраховаться на каждом тонком моменте. Пролистав протоколы, он в сердцах захлопнул папку — девять из десяти, что все бесполезно. Накануне утром узнал от Кожина, что уродца выпустили под подписку — верный признак, что все там схвачено и дело развалят еще до суда.  
Вечером он выскочил за едой в ларек, а потом позвонила Оксанка. Ох-ах, Коля, тут Марина, оказывается, приехала, выручи. Что-то они там неправильно рассчитали, и нагрянувшая в гости подружка дома Оксанку не застала — та с Тимохой как раз была на даче. В другой день он бы сразу отвез Маринку к ним без всяких вопросов, но вчера не мог — досиживал дежурство.  
Пришлось тащить ее к себе, по пути вспоминая, не завалялся ли в квартире какой-нибудь явный компромат. Футболки Фишера, его зубная щетка в ванной, случайные книжки и прочие мелочи в расчет можно было не брать, все остальное на виду вроде не светилось.  
Он торопливо забросил гостью домой и вернулся в отдел. А там, растравив себя мыслями про Фишера, набрал его номер. За всю неделю они созвонились всего один раз — тот отметился первым, рассказал, что доехал нормально, привычно над чем-то поязвил, и Белов дал себе слово, что сам звонить ему не станет. Больше из-за какого-то дурного страха, что ли, — не злить его, не навязываться лишний раз, не маячить перед глазами. А вчера вот не выдержал, но Фишер не ответил ни на первый звонок, ни на второй. Белов прикинул — ладно, послезавтра все равно вернется. Или, может, утром сам наберет.  
Все у них было хорошо — даже лучше, чем до той весенней ссоры, которую Белов до сих пор не мог спокойно вспоминать. Так хорошо, что он почти неосознанно дул на воду и избегал любых намеков на острые углы.  
Фишер не ответил, Белов долго еще возился со своими бумажками, потом кто-то из дежурной части принес пива, и его незаметно сморило прямо в кабинете.  
Ему приснился Фишер. Приснились его руки: он обнимал Белова со спины то ли в кухне, то ли прямо в коридоре, и так крепко прижимался, что пришлось упереться рукой в стену. Обнимал и одновременно расстегивал штаны, а Белов смотрел вниз на его угловатую кисть, и у него вставало уже от одной этой картины — как пальцы сражаются с ремнем, наощупь находят пуговицы, тянут вниз молнию. Все было настолько тесно и близко, что не оставалось места даже на воздух — Белов лопатками чувствовал, как Фишер за его спиной коротко и мелко дышит, как он тоже почти дрожит, но руки двигались уверенно и быстро. Белов ему не помогал, просто смотрел, а когда Фишер скользнул пальцами под футболку, царапнул кожу и прошелся вверх по груди, он тяжело застонал и тут же проснулся. Голова была неподъемной и дурной, сердце выпрыгивало, а вся кровь, казалось, собралась в паху и там тянула и дергала мучительными толчками.  
Еще сутки, подумал Белов. Завтра он приедет.  
Если бы он знал. Если бы он только знал, чем закончится утро, то Маринка была бы на этой блядской даче еще вчера.  
А теперь он просто не представлял, что делать — звонить, искать, сходить с ума не имело смысла. Он хорошо усвоил, что Фишер приходил сам — или не приходил, в любом случае оставалось только ждать. Ждать, когда выдержка летела в клочья.  
Белов, как сомнамбула, прошелся по квартире. Постоял на кухне, завис в спальне.  
Просто схватить бы его, дурака, потрясти как следует и объяснить все так, чтобы услышал. Найти какие-то слова. Посмотреть на него. Исправить — конечно, исправить. Замкнутый круг.  
Можно было выйти на улицу, сходить в магазин, повторять себе, что все уладится, можно было даже вернуться в отдел. Подумав об этом, Белов сам удивился, какая чушь в голову лезет.  
Еще раз метнувшись на кухню и обратно, он заставил себя лечь на кровать — и тут же вспомнил лицо Фишера, когда он ее купил. И то, что они так и не опробовали толком новый матрас — он как раз уезжал, было не до того.  
Зарывшись головой в подушку, Белов подумал, что не выдержит больше трех минут, сорвется и снова начнет шагать из угла в угол. Подумал — и через три минуты уже крепко спал.  
  
  
  
После водки почему-то потянуло в сон, хотя удивляться было нечему — ночь в поезде, перед этим весь день на ногах и кошмарное утро. Они с Олей лежали на траве в зарослях какого-то цепкого кустарника, покрывавшего длинный пологий склон. Вниз пришлось спускаться по щербатой бетонной лестнице, которую, похоже, вычеркнули из дорожного ландшафта сразу, как только построили, — осыпавшиеся ступеньки никто не думал ремонтировать и ровнять.  
Высоко над головой шумела скоростная трасса, чуть левее, где-то за отдаленной полосой деревьев, пару раз заухал поезд. Во всяком случае, Фишеру так показалось.  
Он не знал, почему они направились именно сюда — место было негостеприимное, пустое, пейзаж украшала только та самая роща на горизонте и уродливый дорожный склон.  
Оля продолжала начатый разговор. Фишер открыл глаза.  
— А у тебя есть брат или сестра?  
Он медленно покачал головой. Ее как будто развезло меньше. Перед этим они вышли из маршрутки, уткнувшейся в кривую поселковую остановку, когда водитель многозначительно объявил:  
— Конечная.  
В салоне не было никого, кроме них. Тогда они смеялись чему-то, долго петляли по окраине поселка, вышли на широкую грунтовку и просто шли по ней вперед. Деревьев становилось все меньше, они время от времени останавливались и пили водку, мешая ее с колой. Ландшафт их поначалу заворожил — слева протянулось поле с еще зелеными подсолнухами, а справа — ничего, пустота. Только короткая жесткая трава и очертания неясных домов на горизонте.  
— Мы зайдем в какой-нибудь овраг, станет темно, и мы умрем там, — сказала Оля.  
— Ты хочешь умереть? — тут же спросил Фишер.  
Оля помотала головой и рассмеялась.  
— Нет. Не сегодня.  
Оврага они не встретили, а вышли к широкой трассе, вдоль которой тянулась хорошо утоптанная тропинка. Пошли по ней. Шум проносящихся машин раздражал, кожу обжигало горячей пылью, и, как только они заметили лестницу, сползающую вниз среди кустов, не сговариваясь, стали спускаться.  
Трава была темная и колкая, водки еще оставалось полбутылки, Фишер сначала сидел по-турецки, потом лег на спину и стал смотреть вверх, слушая Олю.  
— Мы когда-то так играли, — говорила она.— Жили на самой окраине и забирались в какие-нибудь ебеня. Только там были здания, — Оля неопределенно повела рукой, — ну, заброшки. Дома какие-то, заводы… Сестра старше меня на три года, постоянно куда-то лезла, а я за ней. Хорошо было.  
— Где она? — спросил Фишер. Он хотел добавить «теперь», но в последний момент не стал — было в этом слове что-то финальное, подводящее черту. Некрасивое. Не по смыслу, по ощущению.  
Оля пожала плечами.  
— Да там же, где. Я в Хакасии родилась, потом уехала, а она осталась.  
— Ни фига себе.  
— Далеко. — Оля принялась возиться со стаканами. Фишер закрыл глаза.  
Было пасмурно, но тепло — почти жарко. От водки и нагретой за утро травы он совсем разомлел, захотелось оказаться дома, на подушке. И… «И» было размытым, больше на уровне рефлексов, но тело отозвалось на него до отвращения быстро — кольнуло в солнечном сплетении, разлилось теплом внизу живота. Фишер поежился.  
Он всегда на него так реагировал — на мысли о нем, на прикосновения, иногда даже на тень запаха, когда улавливал знакомые ноты в самых неподходящих местах. Попытался вспомнить, с чего все началось. От этих мыслей грудную клетку сжимало тисками и легкие беспомощно трепыхались под ребрами, как желе, хотелось свернуться клубком и ни о чем не думать.  
С чего все началось?  
Первая более-менее четкая мысль была: хер с ним, с уродом, пусть он меня трахнет, потерплю как-нибудь. Ночь в обезьяннике многократно утверждала эту трусливую готовность.  
О том, что будет дальше, Фишер не думал. И страшно не было до последнего, и голова работала четко, только где-то глубоко внутри покалывало едкое предвкушение, отдающее стыдом — ведь дно же, самое дно. Ниже, наверное, только те, кто за дозу подставляется — но это было настолько далеко и нереально, как голод в Африке. Не с ним. Ему и такого дна хватало с головой. Он не паниковал, не изобретал отмазок, отголоски бессонной ночи в отделе туманом оседали в голове. Он не чувствовал реальности происходящего. Просто потерпеть немного — и ладно. Забыть, как страшный сон.  
А потом та самая реальность коснулась его руками Белова, обожгла дыханием шею, и Фишер сразу понял две вещи — он завелся не на шутку и одним разом тут не кончится ничего. Только начнется.  
Он, в общем, не был ему противен. Нет. Он был… неправильный. И от этой острой неправильности, какой-то необъяснимой извращенности происходящего сердце ухало прямо в желудок. Публичный секс, инцест, матерщина в процессе, ебля на камеру, переодевания, побои и веревки — теоретически он мог понять, почему от подобных вещей у многих сгорает крыша. Он и сам, впервые расстегнув ширинку одному товарищу на левой пьянке, дурел больше не от чистого желания, а от кривизны, от червоточины в происходящем. Это было, в общем, нормально, но одновременно до того неправильно, что пальцы на ногах поджимались от страха и стыда.  
А с ним — с ним это чувство превращалось в лавину, возводилось в такую степень, что и делать ничего было не нужно, тело делало все само. А вот голова с происходящим категорически не соглашалась. Он не подставлял задницу от безвыходности — он его хотел. И это было невыносимо. Он не мог, нет, кто — он? Его? Этого мусора в годах? Да еще и за призрачное обещание не сажать? От такой реальности голова наливалась ядом и кровью.  
Фишер помнил, как тогда, после самого первого раза, по-настоящему испугался — до трясучки пополам с бессильной злобой. Он хотел, чтобы Белов его трогал, делал с ним все, что придет в голову, не спрашивая «можно?», сам терял голову и дрожал — и при этом нес за происходящее полную ответственность. А он, Фишер, как бы и ни при чем — принуждение, шантаж, выкручивание рук не понарошку.  
И за все это приходилось платить настоящим кошмаром — Фишер с ужасом вспоминал самые скверные дни, когда его сжирала ненависть к себе, когда он брел от одного ветхого самообмана к другому, когда по-настоящему готов был вцепиться ему в горло. Прямо зубами. От этого воспоминания почти передернуло, но дрожь издевательски перешла в теплую истому — он плавал, плавал в тяжелом сиропе, а откуда-то издалека доносился едва различимый, болезненно осенний запах дыма.  
Что это было? Боязнь осуждения? Страх оказаться в итоге помятым и затоптанным? Страх лишиться себя? Черт его знает. Фишер никогда не мог понять до конца природу своего влечения, которое постоянно принимало новые формы и выходило за очерченный круг, однако при мысли о том самом первом разе нутро сжималось до колик в груди.  
А потом он стал с ним разговаривать. Поехал в ту несчастную поездку. Обнимал его. Видел в разных ситуациях. Злился. Думал… думал о чем-то еще, кроме постоянной безумной ебли. И Белов — с упорством бульдозера он обрушивался на его глухую оборону и, в конце концов, кажется, пробил в ней брешь.  
Ладно, не кажется, поправил себя Фишер. Не кажется.  
И все только затем, чтобы в один прекрасный день притащить к себе какую-то овцу, на которую смотреть страшно.  
Все полетело к хуям. Все. Можно становиться обрубком, отсасывающим в сортирах за колпак фена.  
Из-за облаков выглянуло солнце, и Фишер почувствовал его веками — все стало едким и алым, а глаза сразу заслезились. Он с трудом перекатился на бок, возвращая себя в действительность.  
Оля лежала рядом, подперев щеку ладонью, и смотрела на него. Хвост ее совсем растрепался, а улыбка словно замерла, как будто в мыслях она уже давно ушла от того, чему улыбалась, но мышцы не получили вовремя нужного сигнала. Фишер подумал неожиданно трезво: в заезженных сценариях на этом месте случается поцелуй. И еще — блядь, я дремал, а за мной наблюдали. От последнего ощутимо тряхнуло.  
Оля почесала висок и сказала задумчиво:  
— Я не то чтобы глухой задрот, но люблю порубиться в доту. Знаешь, под настроение. — Помолчала и продолжила: — Ладно, я задрот. Наверное. А что, удобно, живу одна, работать, если приспичит, можно и дома. Неважно… Ты играешь вообще во что-нибудь?  
Фишер, охнув, поднялся — спина одеревенела. Потянулся к стаканам.  
— Сто лет уже не играл. И только не в онлайне, так в одного побегать-пострелять.  
Оля кивнула.  
— Короче, был у нас в команде один тип. Я про него совсем ничего не знала, ну у нас вся команда такая была — все левые, никаких друзей-подруг, все из разных городов. А потом он как-то обмолвился, что отсюда.Мы с ним сразу зацепились, он мне свой скайп кинул, и понеслась. За один вечер договорились встретиться, он мне фотки скидывал, ржали, такая, знаешь, случается эйфория… И он был… Ладно, не суть. А суть такая: мы с ним встретились и он, конечно, оказался совсем не таким, как я навоображала, но ситуация уже развивалась сама по себе. Я помню, один раз всего подумала — так, надо встать, попрощаться и домой, домой, нахуй, херня какая-то. Но никуда не ушла. На следующее утро я проснулась, он еще спал или притворялся, я бегом оделась и свалила. Внизу… внизу на остановке обнаружила, что у меня в кошельке осталась всего сотня, а перед этим я в него, как щас помню, шесть штук клала. За курткой собиралась и, овца, не выложила.  
Оля снова замолчала.  
Фишер протянул ей стакан, она взяла, но пить не спешила.  
— Наверное, я могла бы вернуться. Я вообще-то умею не молчать, если что, дебоши в магазинах и учреждениях вообще мой профиль. Но тут… Мне, сука, так стыдно от всего этого было, от своей тупости, от ситуации этой уебищной, от того, что я могла вовремя уйти — и не ушла. От всего… И я поехала домой. На игру не высовывалась три дня. Потом зашла, его в команде не было, из скайпа удалился, ну, понятно, ожидаемо. Я в любом случае не собиралась ничего говорить, и играть тоже не собиралась, так, потравить себя зашла, что ли. Вот, а через неделю поняла — что-то не так. — Оля говорила спокойно, голос был ровным, будничным, словно она пересказывала проходную байку. — Я пошла к врачу. Вот сегодня получила результаты анализов. Короче, гонорея.  
Фишер нервно хохотнул, тут же прикусил большой палец.  
— Извини. Это я… от охуя.  
Оля усмехнулась.  
— Чего уж там. Я сама от себя не перестаю охуевать. А ты еще что-то говорил о долбоебизме.  
— Ну, знаешь. Вообще-то с каждым может случиться.  
Оля быстро выпила, зажгла сигарету.  
— Только не надо этого дежурного говна. С тобой может?  
— Ну… — Фишер по-настоящему задумался. — Еще как может. — И тут же вспомнил: — А как же этот? Сережа?  
— Какой еще… А! Так это по работе, я же говорила.  
Фишер проглотил очередной смешок, опрокинул в себя водку, чтобы хоть ненадолго погасить желание закатиться в истерике. Сразу налил еще по одной. Оба с минуту молчали — Оля рассматривала свою сигарету, Фишер выдергивал самые длинные травинки. Снова взялся за стакан, но, прежде чем выпить, вдруг сказал:  
— Ладно, слушай. Весь последний год я жил с мужиком, который в самом начале шантажировал меня одной штукой. А сегодня узнал, что он мне… — Фишер коротко запнулся, но заставил себя продолжать: — Короче, он переспал с какой-то бабой, пока я был в отъезде. И вот, со мной… Не знаю, что-то мне совсем хуево. Такое ощущение, что я… Что я — все.  
Олины брови приподнялись так, что лоб пересекли две длинные складки.  
— С… с мужиком?  
Фишер нахмурился.  
— То есть, остальное тебя не впечатлило. А что не так? Ты никогда не запихивала себе что-нибудь в зад для удовольствия?  
Она растерянно смотрела на него, сбитая с толку и явно смущенная — одновременно своим не очень-то вежливым удивлением и его ответной грубостью. Фишер еще секунд десять пристально сверлил ее глазами, наслаждаясь эффектом, а когда сил сдерживаться не осталось, громко, во весь голос заржал. Оля сначала пялилась на него, потом нервно прыснула, следом еще раз и еще, а дальше смешки переросли в такой же истерический хохот. Фишер сквозь смех попытался изобразить ее недавнюю гримасу, ничего не вышло, и он повалился на траву, обхватив себя руками. Оля упала рядом и они не могли остановиться минут пять. Дальше, когда от хохота уже саднило горло и ныли ребра, она кое-как выпрямилась и тяжело икнула. Припадок утих, Фишер потянулся за энергетиком. Оля тоже взяла банку, замахнулась на него.  
— Бля, ты ужасный.  
— Да нифига. Я очень даже ничего.  
Сладкая пахнущая барбарисом гадость пошла внезапно хорошо — Фишер в три глотка расправился с банкой. Оля прикончила свою, допили водку. Под диафрагмой скопилась мелкая дрожь, руки стали теплее. Кровь мягко прилила к вискам, даже цвета словно сделались ярче.  
Оля спросила:  
— А что теперь? Ну, у тебя? — И Фишер не сразу понял, что она вернулась к прерванному разговору. А когда сообразил, задумался. Правда, что? Ведь в любом случае должно быть какое-то потом, вперед, дальше? Только не «теперь». Это слово почему-то отталкивало одним своим звучанием.  
— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Фишер.— Кажись, тупик.  
Оля потеребила разлохмаченный хвост, заправила за уши выбившиеся пряди.  
— Так не бывает. Даже я знаю, что у меня будет дальше со всем этим… говном. И ты знаешь, просто не хочешь об этом думать.  
Фишер резкими движениями пригладил волосы назад.  
— Точно, совсем не хочу. Пошло оно все.  
Он замолчал, и молчал, наверное, долго, и сам не заметил, в какой момент заговорил — слова лились из него сплошным мутным потоком, поток вихрился, швырялся брызгами и пеной, разбивался о пороги и упрямо несся дальше. Минут через десять Фишер понял, что ни разу не остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Оля, не мигая, смотрела на него. Он вывалил ей все — сбивчиво, коряво, перепрыгивая с пятого на десятое и обратно — про Белова, про себя, даже про Антона и бабушку зачем-то, и после, прислушиваясь к тому, как полыхают уши, с трудом обдумывал, что именно сейчас наплел. В горле пекло.  
Оля протянула ему бутылку с остатками колы, и Фишер проглотил все, не почувствовав вкуса. Протолкнул прилипший к гортани комок, выдавил:  
— Наверное, это и есть «теперь». Воображаешь себя кем-то вроде Люсьена Карра, умеющего играть страйд, а сам всего-навсего кусок мяса, баран с кучей комплексов и непонятных страхов. И стоит у тебя на полного урода, который настолько урод, что не брезгует какой-то протухшей блядью.  
Договорив, Фишер прислушался к разливающейся внутри горечи. Она подступала с каждым словом, как прибой, поднималась выше, заполняла легкие и сердце, грозила утопить. Но сквозь горечь отчетливо сквозило почти удовольствие от этого самоуничижительного словесного стриптиза, хотя Фишер прекрасно понимал, как будет чувствовать себя завтра. Завтра — завтра, а сегодня он что угодно готов был рассказать. И, пожалуй, не только Оле.  
Оля подула на зажигалку, непонятно усмехнулась.  
— А хочешь, поменяемся? Давай ты будешь задрот, которого наградили триппером, а я — манерным снобом с модными фобиями и сплином у окна.  
Фишер невольно задохнулся.  
— Я — манерный сноб?!  
Оля ответила не сразу. Она больше не улыбалась, только внимательно смотрела на него. А потом серьезно сказала:  
— Нет. Но со стороны чужая головная боль всегда кажется легче, а чужие поступки — глупее.  
Фишер скривился.  
— Нет, ты права, я как раз так себя и чувствую. Продолжай.  
Она покачала головой.  
— Извини.  
Фишер отнял у Оли зажигалку. Потом решительно встал, потянулся, подал ей руку. Не глядя, указал в сторону мелкой рощи:  
— Пошли туда, там вроде поезд.  
Через полчаса они стояли на насыпи бесконечной железной дороги. Один ее край убегал далеко сквозь размытый солнцем пейзаж и терялся на горизонте, второй поднимался на мост и исчезал в черном провале тоннеля.  
Здесь было намного свежее, чем в кустах возле трассы, — ветер отталкивался от рельсов и с гулом уносился в тоннель, обдавая лицо запахом шпал и мазута.  
Фишер двинулся к темной дыре. По краям насыпи шелестели деревья. За спиной раздался протяжный вздох. Оля.  
— Да ну, ты же туда не собираешься. Эй!  
Фишер сглотнул, отгоняя уже почти захвативший его гипноз тоннеля. Из темноты одуряюще тянуло нагретыми шпалами, еще чем-то затхлым и сухим. Он взглядом измерил длину моста — метров пятьсот. Рельсы, бегущие в противоположную сторону, до самого горизонта были издевательски чистыми и пустыми.  
Посмотрел на Олю. Она комкала сигаретную пачку и разглядывала провал со смесью восторга и ужаса.  
— Надо же, — сказал Фишер, — как портал на тот свет. Или еще куда-нибудь. Смотри, вокруг солнце, травка, все дела, а тут такая дырка. Жутко выглядит.  
— Это и есть портал на тот свет, — отозвалась Оля. — Если туда рванет поезд, от нас даже говна не останется.  
— Видишь, тут по метру с обеих сторон, — Фишер указал на исчезающую в темноте ленту.— Успеем спрыгнуть с рельсов.  
— А если дальше возле стен чем-нибудь засыпано? Или вообще не на что встать? Или… или вдруг там кто-нибудь есть?  
Фишер сделал еще шаг вперед, прислушался к едва слышному дыханию тоннеля. Медленно повел головой, протянул ей руку.  
— Пошли.  
— Нет. Нам не видно, что впереди. Как они тут ездят? Туда или обратно?  
— Поезда всегда издалека слышно. Мы бы уже заметили.  
— Нет, — повторила Оля, а сама сжала его ладонь. Пальцы у нее были сухие и холодные.  
Темнота накрыла их сразу — через несколько шагов. Просто упала со всех сторон плотной непроницаемой пеленой. Все вокруг превратилось в темноту. Шпалы как будто пружинили под ногами, эхо усиливало малейшие шорохи. Фишеру казалось, что он слышит стук Олиного сердца, но на самом деле это его собственный пульс барабанил в виски. Во рту сделалось сухо, а в голове — пусто. Он старался не сжимать слишком сильно ее руку, чтоб не напугать.  
Ничего страшного, говорил он себе. Там ничего нет, мост как мост, тоннель, подумаешь. Поезд мы услышим. Там совсем никого нет. Мы услышим поезд.  
Оля словно уловила его мысли.  
— Давай вернемся. Ну его нафиг, пойдем назад. — Она говорила вполголоса, но Фишер чувствовал, что она хочет шептать. Здесь, в темноте, каждый звук гротескно разрастался и только сильнее пугал. — Я не хочу умирать, я даже сознание никогда в жизни не теряла. Витя!..  
Его имя прозвучало рвано и резко, как мышиный писк, но почему-то именно оно вселило уверенность. Оля стиснула пальцы Фишера так, что пришлось разжать ее хватку другой рукой.  
— Успокойся. — Он очень старался говорить мягко, без нажима. — Нет смысла возвращаться, мы уже половину прошли. Хочешь, я телефон включу, посветим?  
Пальцы дернулись, обмякли.  
— Не надо. Хер знает, что мы тут увидим, не надо.  
Темнота и гулкая пустота давили так, словно они не шли вперед, а опускались на глубину. Ноги машинально отсчитывали шпалы. Время от времени подошва соскальзывала в зазор, и тогда сердце отзывалось пропущенным ударом. Самые простые вещи здесь, в пахнущей горячим железом тьме тоннеля, превращались почти в подвиг.  
— Все, еще минута — и пришли, — продолжал Фишер. Он и сам не знал уже, кому говорит, ей или себе. — Видишь как тихо? Если бы ехал поезд, тут бы уже все громыхало так, что…  
— Чувствуешь? — вдруг перебила Оля и снова стиснула его ладонь. В голосе звенела истерика.  
— Что?  
— Понюхай!  
Фишер втянул сухой воздух — ничего. Он уже хотел сказать, что ей показалось, когда отчетливо уловил густые сладковатые отголоски, которые так ее напугали. Подумалось, что такой запах хоть раз в жизни слышал каждый — и после этого уже не забывал. Сам Фишер впервые сопоставил его с конкретными картинками лет в девять — с мальчишками со двора как-то забрели за дальние гаражи, давно заброшенные хозяевами, и там, в самом дальнем углу у забора, лежал большой дохлый пес. Была поздняя весна, мухи уже прочно обжили разлагающееся тело, под животом копошилось что-то живое и деловитое, но глаза у собаки еще были на месте — выпученные, затянутые плотной белесой пленкой. Фишер тогда хотел бежать, но ноги словно приросли к земле. Ноздри наполнил липкий, до тошноты осязаемый запах, и после, дома, он, прячась от бабушки, долго умывался в ванной…  
Сладкая вонь, разбавленная железом и горячими шпалами, стала ощутимо сильнее и Фишер понял, что Оля свободной рукой зажала рот и нос — так четко, словно увидел ее панический жест в полной темноте.  
Что там? Дохлая псина? Покойник? Где? У стены или прямо на рельсах? Что если, сейчас он сделает шаг и нога провалится в мягкое, податливое брюхо, полное личинок, или споткнется и упадет на…  
Фишер зажмурился, стараясь сосредоточиться на шпалах под ногами. О том, чтобы светить телефоном, даже думать не хотелось. Он уже не мог понять, сколько они прошли и сколько осталось, казалось, проклятый тоннель будет тянуться вечно. Оля рядом беззвучно всхлипывала.  
Темнота кончилась внезапно — дневной свет ударил в глаза так же оглушительно, как перед этим на них упала непроглядная чернота. Оля вскрикнула. Фишер прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
— Ебать, все! Все, да?  
Она припала к его плечу и тут же хрипло закашлялась. Фишер, тяжело, дыша, уселся прямо на стрелу рельсов. Внизу, у опор моста мирно шелестела летняя зелень, горизонт по-прежнему оставался пустым.  
— Все, — сказал Фишер. — Все.  
— Я не дышала, пока мы там шли, — отозвалась Оля. — Всю последнюю минуту.  
Она села рядом с ним и достала сигареты. Темные волосы на висках намокли, над верхней губой блестели капли пота. Фишер потрогал свой затылок — под воротник сбежала горячая струйка.  
Минут пять молча приходили в себя, а потом Оля сказала:  
— Знаешь, что? Беру свои слова назад, не хочу я с тобой меняться. Трипак можно вылечить уколами, уже через пару недель будешь как новенький, а ебанутость не лечится.  
Фишер засмеялся и легко ее обнял.  
После они, не сговариваясь, двинулись по шпалам вперед — о том, чтобы вернуться прежним путем, не шло и речи, других дорог поблизости не было. Они почти не разговаривали — вымотались. Очень хотелось пить, было жарко, хотя солнце ощутимо спускалось к закату. Два раза мимо грохотал поезд, и они отступали на насыпь — садились и ждали, когда промчится последний вагон. Слушая перестук колес, Фишер невольно вспоминал тоннель и ежился. Оля многозначительно косилась на него.  
Спустя час она сказала:  
— Слушай, мы, может, не туда идем? Может, в противоположную сторону надо?  
Фишер уже думал об этом, но не стал развивать тему, только пожал плечами:  
— Вряд ли. Но даже если и так, ты смогла бы пройти обратно? Забей, куда-нибудь выйдем.  
Пейзаж сменился: насыпь исчезла, с обеих сторон потянулись поля, потом какой-то пустырь. Оба так устали, что язык не ворочался.  
Когда солнце уже почти коснулось горизонта, Оля вдругсощурилась и прижала руку ко лбу козырьком. Она жадно смотрела вперед, но Фишер ни о чем не спрашивал, терпеливо ждал. Он таким острым зрением похвастаться не мог. Через полминуты она остановилась и вскинула руку, указывая на горизонт.  
— Смотри, это же дома! Город! Мы правильно идем! — Оля почти взвизгнула и с новыми силами устремилась вперед.  
Фишер нарочито охнул и схватился за спину.  
— Понеси меня, деточка, я что-то больше не могу.  
— Пошли! О, господи, неужели можно будет попить. — И дернула его за футболку.  
Скоро Фишер и сам смог рассмотреть очертания зданий: то ли склады, то ли цеха — городская промзона.  
Стало пасмурно, солнце, мелькнув багровым краем, скрылось за темными налитыми облаками. Ноги ничего не чувствовали, голова отваливалась.  
Когда они подошли к окраине, начался ливень.  
  
  
  
Проснувшись, Белов резко сел на кровати. В комнате было темно, за окном поздние сумерки размывали дома и деревья.  
Проспал, мелькнуло в голове, хотя проспать, в общем, было нечего. И тут же — Фишер. Фишер.  
Тело спросонья было непослушным, тяжелым, ничуть не отдохнувшим. Словно мешки во сне ворочал. Нашел телефон, позвонил. Глухо.  
Доплелся до ванной, намочил под краном лицо.  
Хотелось сразу подняться на третий или выйти на улицу — посмотреть на его окна, но отражение в зеркале говорило, что в таком виде лучше никуда не соваться. Включив чайник, Белов полез в душ.  
А потом все-таки вышел из дома.  
Асфальт после недавнего дождя сиял разводами бензина, лужи подступали к самому подъезду, с веток срывались капли. Белов постоял напротив подъезда, разглядывая фасад. Окна Фишера были темными и слепыми.  
Внутри все застыло, словно недавнее пожарище подернулось изморозью и снегом, только глубоко под ребрами что-то призрачно тянуло. Было тоскливо и тихо, утренний панический адреналин выветрился без следа, сократился до глухого беспокойства: где он, дурак? Как бы снова не нарвался.  
Постояв немного возле машины, Белов пошел в магазин, хотя перед этим не собирался. Обратно в квартиру не хотелось.  
Вернувшись к подъезду с двумя банками пива, он расстелил пакет на мокрой скамейке и открыл первую, хотя привычки квасить под собственными окнами никогда не имел.  
Антона в городе больше не было, так что где сейчас ошивался Фишер можно было только гадать, хотя Белов не сомневался, что проблем с выбором не возникало. Дружки с курса. Какие-нибудь знакомые. А может, и…  
Последнюю мысль он заглушил очередным глотком.  
Стемнело. Мимо прошел кто-то из соседей, поздоровались. Когда пива оставалось всего ничего, на дорожке появилась неясная фигура, и сердце дернулось раньше, чем он его узнал.  
Белов поднялся со скамейки. Фишер прошел мимо, даже не оглянувшись, хотя не заметить Белова было трудно. Он был весь мокрый, его шатало, забрызганная грязью футболка липла к телу.  
Пьяный, подумал Белов. Догнал его возле подъезда и сам открыл дверь. Напротив квартиры Фишер, наконец, на него посмотрел — смазанно, мутно, словно не узнавал. И все-таки остановился.  
Белов достал ключи. Фишер шагнул в квартиру, запнувшись об косяк.  
В голове уже роилось привычное беспокойство — где был? Во что успел вляпаться? Авария? По морде получил? Нет, морда выглядела целой.  
Утром Белов только и думал о том, как заставит его поговорить, но теперь с мучительной ясностью осознал, что не сохранил ни одного слова — впрочем, их и тогда было не особо много. Что там у него на уме? Что нужно было делать?  
Фишер шумно стянул кроссовки — черные от мокрой грязи. Носки оставляли на полу мутные следы. Громко шмыгнув носом, он прошел на кухню, в раковину полилась вода. Белов двинулся следом. Стоял в дверях, смотрел, как Фишер пьет, запрокинув голову, огромными тяжелыми глотками, и внутри поднималась знакомая буря. Голова догнала происходящее, эмоции ринулись внутрь с таким напором, что пальцы закололо.  
— Ты где был-то? — спросил Белов первое, что пришло в голову. Только чтобы начать. Услышать голос — свой, его.  
Фишер не ответил. Выключил кран, хотел выйти в коридор. Белов не пустил. Тогда он замер напротив, ухватившись рукой за стену. Заговорил:  
— Так не терпится выебать мне мозги? Мне в ванную надо, и я жрать хочу, ну поимей ты совесть хоть раз.  
Голос звучал на удивление трезво, хотя с виду Фишер был в полное говно. Белов его пропустил, но не удержался:  
— Все у тебя не как у людей. — Он сказал это больше от облегчения, что вот он — вернулся, живой и относительно целый, вменяемый, никуда не бежит и даже разговаривает, но Фишер отреагировал мгновенно:  
— Да я вообще хуй.  
И щелкнул задвижкой прямо перед носом Белова.  
Ничего не оставалось кроме как вернуться на кухню. Есть и правда хотелось. Он полез в холодильник, что-то достал. В ванной зашумела вода.  
Прошло минут сорок, Белов успел плюнуть и поел один, но все-таки настрогал вторую порцию салата и сунул тарелку Фишера в микроволновку. Вода больше не шумела, из ванной вообще не доносилось ни звука. Белов не выдержал — постучал.  
— Ты там живой, не?  
В ответ донесся громкий плеск, словно что-то уронили в воду. Постучал снова. На этот раз ответом стал мокрый шлепок с обратной стороны — Фишер что-то запустил в дверь. И добавил:  
— Уйди.  
Через десять минут он появился — в домашних штанах и сухой футболке. Белов забыл вдохнуть. Он скучал по нему — такому. С мокро приглаженными волосами, со сползшей вниз резинкой штанов, с вечно босыми ногами и близоруким прищуром. Даже по хмурому выражению лица — безумно скучал. Он едва подавил порыв вскочить навстречу — черт знает, что там у него на уме.  
Фишер безошибочно отыскал свою тарелку, словно ни секунды не сомневался, что она его там ждет, придвинул салат. Спросил с набитым ртом, кромсая сардельку:  
— А еще есть?  
Белов кивнул.  
— Клава твоя готовила?  
Началось, машинально подумал Белов. Хотя, в общем, с чего бы ему закончиться.  
— Слушай, ты себе придумал какую-то херню. Это Оксанкина подруга. Она меня попросила, чтобы я ее на ночь пустил, вечером приехала, а они на даче были.  
Фишер ехидно покивал.  
— Ты продолжай. Про космические корабли на просторах большого театра не забудь.  
— Блядь, я вообще в отделе был! Дежурил я, она одна тут ночевала!  
— Ну, а то.  
— Да позвони ты сам в отдел, спроси, когда у меня последнее дежурство было, если своей башкой не можешь понять, что…  
Фишер фыркнул.  
— Вот еще. Мне вообще пофигу, ты просто волнуешься забавно.  
Белов в сердцах грохнул зажигалкой о стол, вскочил, отшатнулся к окну.  
Фишер даже бровью не повел, продолжая запихивать в себя остатки салата. Доев, поднялся, сунулся в холодильник, задев Белова плечом. Распотрошил пакет с сардельками, достал две штуки. Сел, начал жевать прямо холодными.  
Белов уперся руками в столешницу, склонился к нему. Лицо Фишера было напротив, близко, Белов смотрел и чувствовал знакомый глухой тупик. Хоть ты голову расшиби — бесполезно. Но из глаз Фишера вдруг ушла усмешка. Он перестал уничтожать сардельку, а потом и вовсе бросил ее на стол. Выдохнул как-то устало:  
— Не можешь, блядь, аппетит не испортить.  
Белов чувствовал перемену в его настроении, но остановиться уже не мог.  
— Я?! Я аппетит порчу? А ты со своими фокусами вечными нихуя не портишь? Ты себя в зеркало видел, когда пришел?  
Фишер поднялся, не глядя на него. Шагнул к двери.  
Белов перехватил его в коридоре и прижал к стене — сначала руками, потом всем телом. Фишер смотрел куда-то в сторону — устало. Словно только что разделался с неподъемной работой, а ему вдруг мешают заслуженно отдохнуть.  
Пополам со злостью Белов почувствовал страх, полузабытый, но хорошо знакомый, — он, Фишер, сейчас уйдет. Стоит продолжить в том же духе — и он просто уйдет. Рефлекторно стиснул ладони на худых плечах, Фишер поморщился, но промолчал.  
Он уйдет, уйдет, настойчиво билось в голове, его терпение не безгранично, раз вернулся, два вернулся, а на третий уйдет. И одновременно — блядь, да сколько можно? Что он опять там надумал?  
С хваткой Белов все-таки переборщил — не выдержав, Фишер аккуратно освободил правую руку, разжал пальцы на левой, отвел его ладони в сторону. В этих движениях не было злости, только та же отстраненная усталость. Словно разом отказали все пружины.  
Белов не стал хватать его снова. Спросил как можно спокойнее:  
— Давай просто все выясним. С самого начала. Что не так?  
— Все нормально, — сразу откликнулся Фишер, словно только и ждал этого вопроса.— Сказал же, насрать мне на эту Маню, еще раз повторить? Может, не знаю, кровью где-то расписаться? Что ты до меня доебался?  
И, прищурившись, добавил после паузы:  
— Или вот как можно — пошли в комнату. Ты же это любишь, чуть что не так, сразу тащишь в койку и там решаешь все вопросы. Давай вернемся к старому способу и на этом успокоимся.  
В глазах Фишера сверкнул привычный вызов, точнее, его тень, как будто усталость не давала злости разгореться в полную силу. Но злость была, и вызов был — Фишер рванул вверх футболку, уронил куда-то под ноги.  
Белова тряхнуло. Из раза в раз одно и то же — удар ниже пояса, подсечка, запрещенный прием. Хотелось сказать: пожалуйста, остановись. Хватит.  
Соблазн был огромен. Снова прижать его к стене, поцеловать, облапить всего, наставить засосов. Легче легкого, только дай себе волю. Он думал о нем всю неделю. И теперь Фишер здесь, рядом, сам подставляется, предлагает. А минут через пять будет просить, прижмется губами к его шее, сам расстегнет ремень, потянет вверх футболку, как только что сдергивал свою.  
Стоп.  
Вместо всего этого Белов шагнул назад, даже руки убрал за спину, и спросил:  
— Настолько все херово?  
Фишер закатил глаза.  
— Это ты так считаешь. Слушай, я заебся, как мразь, давай…  
— А по-твоему, все нормально, да? Я тебе русским языком сказал, она…  
— Да насрать мне, кто она такая. Я спать хочу.  
— И поэтому ты устроил тут блядский цирк, потому что тебе…  
— Заткнись.  
— …тебе совершенно похую, что левая баба с утра пораньше вышла из моей квартиры, и ты тут же…  
— Заткнись!  
Белов остановился, когда почти снова его схватил — в самый последний момент. Фишер тоже обмяк, привалился к стене. Даже глаза закрыл. Белов отступил еще на шаг. Сказал тихо:  
— На самом деле, я бы хуй знает что устроил, если бы от тебя вот так баба выходила. Выходил. Кто угодно. — И, сам от себя не ожидая, вдруг усмехнулся: — Конец света бы, наверное, устроил. Бля, даже представить страшно.  
Фишер обреченно вздохнул и опустился на корточки, как будто слова Белова подкосили его окончательно. Белов присел рядом. Лица Фишера он не видел — тот опустил голову. Прикасаться к нему Белов не решался, словно это могло разрушить хрупкий баланс, раскидать их по разным концам коридора, вызвать тайфун или смерч. Разбудить стихию.  
— Дело не в бабе, — заговорил Фишер. — То есть, утром — ладно, я реально из-за нее взбесился, но сейчас это неважно. Дело в другом.  
В голосе было столько неподдельной растерянности и досады, что Белов не выдержал — взял его за руку. Кисть была холодная, какая-то неживая. Казалось, еще секунда, и Фишер сядет на пол прямо здесь, в коридоре. Белов переплел твердые пальцы со своими, поднялся, заставил Фишера встать. Легко сжав подбородок, посмотрел ему в лицо.  
Что-то у него творилось там, глубоко внутри, и это пугало.  
Фишер даже не отвел его руку, а ведь всегда бесился от этого жеста — когда он брал его за подбородок, заставлял смотреть или приоткрыть рот.  
Белов невольно задохнулся от нежности. Обнял, стал целовать — осторожно, без нажима. Фишер не сопротивлялся. Он подтолкнул его к стене, поцеловал настойчивее, поднял руку к затылку, провел губами вдоль щеки и почувствовал, что Фишер оттаивает. Успокаивается. Через полминуты он уткнулся лицом Белову в футболку и притих, а тот гладил его спину, спускаясь от лопаток к пояснице, и уже почти сходил с ума — голая кожа под пальцами волновала, направляла мысли по вполне определенному руслу. Пришлось отстраниться — Белов пообещал себе, что на этот раз близость Фишера не собьет его с толку.  
Подтолкнул его в комнату, а там, уже на кровати, когда Фишер сам потянулся к нему губами, одновременно выдергивая из петель ремень, придержал за плечо.  
— Давай на этот раз все-таки иначе.  
Тот уставился в упор — огромные зрачки, приоткрытый рот, мутная поволока во взгляде. Вернуться к разговору было трудно — спустя десять минут и несколько поцелуев слова Фишера о том, что дело не в бабе, смотрелись призрачно и теряли всякий смысл. Но Белов все-таки сказал:  
— Хочу дослушать.  
А сам думал — о чем говорить? Что продолжать? Вот же он — податливый, ждущий, напрочь забывший всякую ерунду. Он же этого добивался, разве нет? Сейчас можно раздеться и разом устранить все проблемы. Даже, если постараться, несколько последующих — авансом. А постараться хотелось, очень. За четыре последних месяца Белов совсем отвык от таких долгих расставаний. Какие еще разговоры? Но вслух сказал:  
— В чем тогда дело, если не в ней?  
Фишер с деланным стоном рухнул на подушку и натянул простыню на лицо.  
— Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Может, что момент упущен, ну его нахуй, забыли?  
Белов вытянулся рядом, хотел его обнять, но не стал. Даже простыню не сдернул.  
— Знаешь, иногда мне очень хочется тебе ввалить. Тупо ремнем, содрать штаны и…  
Фишер громко фыркнул из-под простыни.  
— А в угол поставить не хочется? — Белов не отреагировал. Фишер продолжал валять дурака: — Я говорил, что не перевариваю подобный дебилизм. Шиза какая-то — плетки, маски эти дурацкие, кляпы… что там еще? Максимум, наручники можешь притащить с работы. Хотя не, нафиг, вдруг ты кони двинешь в процессе, а я буду пристегнут. Как в книге у…  
Белов рывком сдернул простыню. Фишер под ней улыбался — еще немного и засмеется по-настоящему— но, напоровшись на взгляд Белова, посерьезнел.  
Сел на кровати, откинулся на стену. Молчал долгих полминуты, а потом заговорил.  
— Когда я увидел с тобой эту козу, я, блядь, не просто взбесился. Первая мысль была — ключ в глаз воткнуть, а вторая — вот такая хуйня всегда и происходит, если начинаешь доверять разным… Ну, кому-нибудь. Дикость, да?  
Белов не понял.  
— А в чем дикость-то? Ты про ключ или про…  
Фишер жестом его остановил.  
— Помнишь ту хрень насчет свободы-несвободы? Срачи из-за контроля и прочей хуеты? Нет, понятно, что все это важно, но я, идиот, понятия не имел, в чем настоящая несвобода. Вот она: ты видишь его с посторонней бабой, и у тебя отлетает крыша до уровня, сука, ключа в глазу. — Он говорил, не глядя на Белова, как будто озвучивал все это не ему, а самому себе, то спешил, то делал странные паузы, словно прислушивался к собственному голосу. — На самом деле несвобода в том, что ты теряешь над собой контроль — по-настоящему. Ты готов творить пиздец и быть смешным. Готов устраивать разборки, как в блядских сериалах. И это когда ты уже думал, что достиг дна, куда там, то, оказывается, было ни хера не дно. — Фишер прервался, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Белов до этого не подозревал, что за мысли бродят у него в голове. На его взгляд, это было куда ближе к шизе, чем пресловутые плетки с кляпами. Выдохнув, Фишер продолжил: — Каждый может ткнуть пальцем и посмеяться, а если нет, то я сам вижу, насколько оно смешно и в кого я превратился, этого достаточно. О-пус-тил-ся, блядь. Ты не ты, ты сам себе не принадлежишь, в одну секунду ты превращаешься в нелепую обманутую скотину. Это унизительно. Я, блядь, не хотел так, не хотел, чтобы настолько. Вот что меня напрягло — я сам. Я раскис, как говно. Я расстроился из-за хуйни. Я веду этот тупой разговор. Понимаешь?  
Белов не понимал. Но то, что Фишера вся эта странная бессмыслица сильно грызет, было очевидно. Он перевел дыхание и подытожил:  
— Фактически, если упростить, меня лишили меня самого. Бывало, я выдумывал всякую ебанину и примерял на себя разные жуткие ситуации, но даже представить не мог, что буду настолько зависеть от другого человека. Это не просто страшно — это, блядь, чудовищно.  
Белов слушал. На самом деле, он просто тянул время, потому что понятия не имел, как отреагировать и что сказать. Ему бы обрадоваться — Фишер только что сам сообщил, насколько им дорожит. Ведь в любви, считай, признался. Но то, как он вывернул все это наизнанку, извратил и вывалил, вызывало только ступор. С другой стороны, он говорил о важных для него вещах, говорил правду. В конце концов, Белов сам его заставил. А то, что у Фишера в голове все задом наперед, давно было ясно.  
Фишер, видно, что-то уловил — махнул рукой и буркнул:  
— Вот видишь, без этого было бы лучше. Точно тебе говорю.  
В комнате стало слишком тихо.  
Если начистоту, Белов уже и сам жалел, что настоял на разговоре — открыл дверцу его тараканам, и теперь они из неясных фантомов превращались в живую черную вереницу, заполняли кровать, стены, покрывали мебель и потолок. При этом он хорошо понимал, что если сейчас отвернется, испугается, попытается спустить все на тормозах, то может оттолкнуть его навсегда.  
Он медленно спросил:  
— И что ты собираешься с этим делать?  
Фишер дернул плечом.  
— Уже ничего. Поначалу хотел съебаться поскорее и подальше. — От этих его слов Белова почти подбросило. — Потом понял, что не смогу. В общем, как бы ты ни извивался, тебе все равно приходится чем-то жертвовать. Не знаю. Частью себя, своей жизни. А самое ужасное, что я просто не хочу ничего менять. Мне будет плохо без… без тебя.  
Оба молчали, словно каждый боялся первым нарушить тишину. Белов смотрел в потолок и думал о том, как все непрочно. Безобидная глупость способна легко смести их начисто. Сжечь, разрушить и перемолоть, как спички.  
А потом Фишер протянул руку и коснулся его плеча. Осторожно прошелся пальцами до шеи, скользнул к затылку. Прикосновение было нерешительным, словно он нащупывал невидимую границу, пытался понять, есть ли вдоль нее забор и стоит ли опасаться протянутой колючки. Сказал:  
— Поцелуешь меня? — Вышло так тихо, что Белов почти не услышал.  
Он притянул его к себе. Фишер редко бывал таким покладистым: сам подался навстречу, медленно провел руками вдоль спины, задержался на лопатках, царапнул поясницу под футболкой и, кажется, так поплыл в одну секунду, что вжался в него всем телом и прикрыл глаза.  
— Подожди, — прошептал Белов сквозь поцелуи, — стой, штаны же.  
Но Фишер не давал ему отстраниться, держал за плечи, потом сомкнул ладони на затылке, запрокинул подбородок, и Белов различил под линией ресниц полоску белков — это выглядело настолько мучительно и сладко, что он почти застонал. С силой вдавил Фишера в подушку и наверняка сделал ему больно, но тот только коротко дышал, почти как в последнем предутреннем сне. Только теперь Белов видел лицо перед собой и сам старался нашарить пояс штанов, то ли своих, то ли его, и целовал, и гладил, а Фишер отвечал, прижавшись так крепко, что сердце вот-вот грозилось дать сбой.  
Обхватив его бедро коленями, Фишер потерся об него, приподнялся, шире раздвигая ноги. Пробормотал через силу:  
— Нет. Слишком быстро, я так кончу сейчас.  
Белов кое-как отстранился, потянул вверх футболку. Фишер, путаясь в штанинах, избавился от треников.  
Где-то под матрасом должна была оставаться смазка — и пока Фишер приходил в себя, Белов пошарил наугад рукой. Проклятый тюбик нашелся не сразу, за это время взгляд Фишера слегка прояснился, но дыхание оставалось неровным и торопливым.  
Отводя в сторону его колено, Белов прижался губами к внутренней стороне бедра и почувствовал, как Фишер вздрагивает, как ползет под пальцами простыня. А когда коснулся члена, он остановил руку Белова и бессильно мотнул головой. Тот понял. Сам завелся настолько, что держался с трудом.  
Через пару секунд, втискиваясь в него мелкими толчками, Белов подумал — не получится. Дыхание сбоило. Сжал ногу Фишера под коленом, приподнял, открывая сильнее, и тот со стоном зажмурился. Полминуты. Одна — если отвлечься на что-нибудь и… Оргазм прошил тело от живота до затылка с силой пулеметной очереди. Белов вытянулся в струну, прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть, вколачивая в Фишера последние спазмы. Тот глухо охнул, обхватил свой член и пару раз двинул кулаком — коротко и резко, а другой рукой сжал запястье Белова.  
Звуки вернулись только спустя пять минут, и Белов неохотно поднялся — чтобы выключить свет и найти одеяло. А потом коснулся губами гладкой лопатки, перебросил руку Фишеру через живот, хотел спросить что-то, но тот уже крепко спал. Белов устроился сзади, уткнулся лбом ему в затылок.  
И только сейчас по-настоящему осознал, что сегодня едва не произошло — он ведь запросто мог его потерять. Безотчетно обнял еще крепче.  
Сказал себе: спи. Все хорошо.  
Фишер во сне как будто прижался к нему теснее. Белов решил верить, что это ему не показалось.


End file.
